


Les Just Wanted Some Ice Cream

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Annie from Annie, F/M, Fluff, Les finally gets a date, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Les may only be 10...almost. But he can still recognize a beautiful girl when he sees one. And boy, did he see one.





	Les Just Wanted Some Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Wassap. So my beautiful best friend suggested this. I can't believe I didn't do it sooner. I've had this idea since the Newsies vs Annie Broadway backwards video. So here we are. Enjoy this short little fic where les gets his date. Tbh all of y'all are out here sleeping on Les, he's the cutest little kid.

Les may only be 10...almost. But he can still recognize a beautiful girl when he sees one. And boy, did he see one. 

After the pride parade ended, Davey, Les’ older brother, and his boyfriend Jack, took Les out for some celebratory ice cream. For “fighting the power” and all that good stuff. Les didn’t really care, he was only there for the ice cream. 

A soft ding alerted all in the store that the three boys had entered. Les immediately began to stare down the dozens of flavors behind the glass counter. He grabbed Davey’s hand and dragged him up to the case. His eyes scanned the many wonderful flavors at much too close of a proximity. Pressing his nose against the glass and exhaling, he fogged up the glass in front of him. Not caring much, he continued until he heard a sharp voice from next to him. 

“That’s so gross. You boys are so gross.” Less turned to the source of the voice, only to see a short little girl with bright red curls staring him down. She was in a bright red dress, almost matching her hair, and she was tapping her foot against the tile while crossing her arms. 

“What’s gross?” Les asked, genuinely curious. The girl let out a small exhale which could be considered a sarcastic laugh. 

“Honestly, how can you not tell?” She moved to step closer to him, a single finger pointing to his chest. “You dumb boys put your mouths all over everything!” She complained, still staring him down. He noticed that he had to look up at her ever so slightly, being that she was maybe two inches taller.

When he met her eyes his jaw opened in shock. That was one pretty girl! Freckles covered her face and her brows were pulled down in anger as she continued to talk.

“You’re doing it now! Just letting your germs go everywhere! Do you know how many people touch that glass? And now you’re breathing in my face! My dad says that boys are gross and that I should stay away from them. I agree.”

She released her finger from her accusatory position and resumed crossing her arms. Les however, had no response. He just continued to stare at her.

“What?” She questioned. Her eyes narrowing to small slits. Les guessed that it was supposed to scare him, but all he could think about was how cute it was when her nose crinkled. He again said nothing. She was growing frustrated.

“Do you have a name or something? Is there something wrong with you? Are we going to have a problem?” She raised her hands to two fists by her face. Les finally got the common sense to speak.

“Do you wanna go on a date?” He asked her blankly. She stuttered with her response, looking taken aback.

“W-what? A date?” She dropped her fists and cocked her head to look at him again. Her expression curious as she studied him. “Okay.” She finally responded.

Les’ eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “R-really?” He asked her, sputtering out the words.

“Yeah.” She nodded curtly as she took his hand. “I still think boys are gross though.” He nodded his head in agreement.

“I’m Annie by the way.” She released his hand so that she could turn to him and shake it.

“L-les.” He said as he shook back. 

“Well my dad is probably looking for me. Bye les.” She skipped off to the door and exited with the soft ding of the bell. Les just stood there bent over, arms hanging to the ground staring after her. His jaw almost hitting the ground. Jack and Davey gave each other a look with wide eyes and finally broke into laughter. Davey placed his hand on Les’ shoulder. 

“Les, you still want that ice cream?” Davey asked with a small chuckle.

“Forget ice cream!” He shouted, turning towards Davey and Jack suddenly. “I’ve got a date!” He yelled as he jumped up and ran after her. His arms flailing as he opened the door and chased down the little girl in red.

Davey and Jack looked at each other with large grins and exited the store, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave any suggestions in the comments. Or come scream at me on tumblr. @2-for-a-penny


End file.
